The Messed up summer of Isabella Swan
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Ben Swan has a secret that no one in camp knows. He's decide to get to his goal no matter what but will Edward make that goal impossible for him? BellaxEdward All Human
1. Chapter 1

"Ben, take a deep breath. No one will notice" A young man said to himself as he got of the bike. He had been planning this day since he heard of this camp. He needed to get there no matter what.

He looked around with his deep brown eyes, scanning every wall, every bush, and every strip of grass and sighed. "You can do this" He assured himself and began to walk. With him he packed his necessary things, for his mother had sent his clothes a week before he got there. He didn't understand; but all his mother said was "It's a boarding school, sweetie"

"Thank god mom is really opened minded" He smiled as he stood in front of his dorm. He thanked his mother that she had gotten him a solo dorm, just like he asked her. Of course his mother always got what she wanted; she was a very scary person.

He slid the key into his door and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and sigh. All summer, surrounded by boys, but it was damn worth it. He studied the green walls, the black and blue bed and the black furniture- completely masculine. Nothing to what he was used to. He preferred something more feminine but it would give him away. He turned around to find a 5 foot mirror. He stared at himself.

His hair was shorter than he was use to, it barely touched his ears. His eyebrows were bushier and his clothes covered everything. He felt so wrong.

"Hey!" A male voice called from beside him making him jumped away while screaming like a girl. He looked at door, his heart pumping loudly in his ears while he tried to catch his breath. A young man, about 6 foot tall. Mesmerizing yellow eyes, golden hair and pale skin stared at him with confusion. "You ok man?" The young man asked.

Ben quickly notice what he had done, he quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine" He said.

"Ok?" The young man chuckled. "I'm Edward Cullen . I sleep next to this room, along with my roommate Emmett McCarthy,

"I'm Ben... Ben Swan" Ben said as she shook Edward's hand. As soon as their skin touched the other, sparks twinkled in their blood. Both pulled away, not knowing what had happened.

"It was nice meeting you" Edward said and flash away from the door.

"Great" Ben grumbled as he threw himself in the bed. 30 minutes into campus and he'd almost exposed himself.

"Come on boys! Lake time" A hard harsh male voice rang across all the room.

"Lake?" Ben gulped. He turned around and grabbed his NYPD Sweatshirt and slipped in. "Pull yourself together Ben" He said to himself and proceeded to jog behind everyone. 10 males rounded up in the duck, at least that's how much it seemed to Ben. Not comfortable with this new exercise, he stayed close to the side.

"Alright boys, get in the boat" A male, about 30 years old, with gray hair and black eyes said as he smiled at them. He was already in the water, floating in some kind of boat next to the dock,

"Wooo Let's do this" A brown haired guys roared making the rest laughed. Ben sat in the end of the canoe they were about to use.

"You, my young friend, will guide them" The male said as he smiled at Ben. Ben nodded and looked in front of him just to find Edward Cullen sitting in front of him.

"Great" He hissed under his breath. They rowed their way to the centre of the lake, where there was silence and stillness. "Now that we are in secure place, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Professor Finn and I'm your English teacher" He said. "Let's start with a little bit of Hemingway and then we can pass on to the fun part"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending all day at the lake, Ben was relieved to be back. He wasn't use to all the energy men had. He sucked at being a boy.

While he waited for his classmates to take a shower, Ben sat in a small gathering room they had. He sat in the green couch that was centred in the room and placed his Apple laptop in his lap. He read the e-mails from his friends and checked his web page; he never thought he would miss his old life so much. "Hey is that an Apple?" He heard Edward's voice asked him from behind.

Ben turned around just to find Edward half naked, with only a small white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. His pale, muscled torso dripped with crystal like drops of water making him look like a model from the razor commercials. "Uh...yeah.' He said as he turned his face back to the computer just so no one could see the burning blush in his cheeks.

"Cool. Maybe you could lend it to me sometime" Edward said as he leaned behind Ben's back. As he talked, his warm breath hit the back of his neck, racing chills down his back.

"Uh... sure" Ben said as he cleared his throat. He sprang from his seat and without another word he left to the room.

After waiting sometime, Ben decided that it was time to take a bath.

It was 11:30PM and the hall was murky and quiet. Ben tiptoed to the showers not making a sound. As soon as he got to the showers he placed his clothes beside the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "How did I come this far" He sighed. Slowly he started pulling up his NYPD sweatshirt, revealing his body.

A pearly while corset was wrapped around his chest, one by one he pulled the strings away. He let the corset fall, revealing his pale breasts. "Ben, what have you gotten yourself into" He exclaimed as he looked at his breasts.

There was no turning back now; she was decided to keep on her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dear mother._

_It's been a week since I last saw you. I wanted to write this letter to tell you that everything is fine. I'm fitting in and no one really knows._

_They think I'm a little weird; this 'guy' thing is a lot harder than I thought but I'll get used to it._

_I also want you to know that I miss you and that I will see you in 14 weeks_

_Love Isabella_"

Ben scribbled her signature at the end of the paper and folded it gently. She stuck it an envelope and licked the glue to seal it. She smiled at the symbol of the camp which read "Rawley All Boys Summer Academy".

Ben placed the envelope in her maple desk and walked to her closet. She grabbed the corset from one of the hangers and placed it on top of her bra. She tied it well so she would look flat chested, something she had been afraid all her middle school year, now she only wish she would have stayed at an A not grown to C.

After she made sure her corset wouldn't fall off, she grabbed a large gray shirt from one of the hangers and slipped it on. She quickly grabbed some jeans and some boxers she had bought and slipped them on and the jeans over the top.

She grabbed her silver watch from the dresser and wig from the pole at the end of her bed. She walked through the bathroom where she started to carefully wrap her hair around her head and then placed the wig on. Not one bit of her natural hair showed. She ran her fingers through her wig, trying to mess it up a bit and then walked out.

She grabbed the envelope from the desk and smiled; it's only been one week and she was already used to being a guy. She looked at herself in the mirror and started inspecting her bust. She looked and patted it down, making sure it didn't show.

"Ben?" Edward's voice called from the door making poor Ben jump. She looked at the door to see that Edward had sneaked his head through the door and had a confused face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked. Her heart started pounding loudly as soon as Edward as he raised his eyebrow. Sadly, Ben had discovered that Edward had a unique effect on her.

"Long enough" he said.

"Uh... it's not what you think" She stumbled nervously.

"Hey... what you want to do... it's your own deal" he said with a nervous chuckled. "I came to give you, this back" He handed her, her laptop.

"Thanks" She said as she grabbed the laptop and set it back in her desk.

"You know what would really rock in this place?" he asked. "Internet in the room"

Ben chuckled and smiled at Edward. "I can fix that" She said. She turned around and opened one of the desk draws. She lightly picked up two black USB's and a control with an antenna. "Follow me" She said and jugged pass Edward. Edward grined and closed the door before jugging behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I'm saying there is different communication between guys and girls" Edward said as they opened the roofs door. Ben nodded as he walked over to one of the antennas. "When a girl's says I really, really like you it means I'm ready for commitment. When a guy says it, it means I wanna have sex with you"

Ben nodded once again as he hunched down and stared his mission. "Sounds like you have a lot of experience" Ben chuckled.

"You know hacking this thing will be great" Edward said as he started at the antenna. He tilted his head to the left and scanned the whole thing until his eyes dropped on Alex below. He took a few steps to the left and unzipped his pants and started to pee.

Ben pushed a red button at the end of the controller and smiled. She smiled at Edward just to notice his pants, quickly making her jump to her feet and looking away. "What are you doing?"

"I had to pee" he said with a shrug and zipped back his pants when he was done. "See when a girl says 'What are you doing tonight?' it means I want you to spent time with me and not with your friend. When a guy says it, it means I wanna have sex with you."

Ben chuckled and rolled her eyes. She leaned against the wall and looked at him. "Also when a girl says 'I need to know where this relationship is going', she means 'I'm hopelessly in love with you' when a guy says it he means..."

"I wanna have sex with you" They both exclaim. Ben laughed and Edward chuckled. They looked at each other and their eyes met. "Right" he said as he got lost in her eyes. Ben smiled and leaned until her lips touched his.

The kiss lasted for under 2 minutes before Ben realize what she had done. "Oh shit" She said. "I'm sorry" She said with a shy smile as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry" She repeated. She then turned around and rushed out of there while Edward stood there, staring at the door, trying to understand why was his lips tingle and why he had kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh god! You're insane" Ben hissed to herself as she laid in her looking at the ceiling. She grabbed her pillow and smashed it into her face.

"Ben" He heard his name muffled by the pillow. She picked from the side just to find Edward staring at her, leaning against the door.

"How did you get in?" She asked as she quickly sat up.

"Door was opened" he said. He looked at the ground and then looked back at Ben. "Look when you kissed me up there, I could've clocked you one but I didn't but if you do it again I will" He glared making Ben glup. "I don't have a problem if you are but I'm not"

"I'm what?" She asked.

"Gay," he hissed.

"Ok," she said, as she looked at the ground trying not to laugh. She was saved.

"Good," Edward sighed.

"So... friends?" Ben asked as he held his hand.

"Friends" Edward said with a nervous smile. "You're the man" He chuckled and walked away.

"Ugh... I'm the man." She groaned and threw herself back at the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Confused with what had happened , Edward decided to take a walk. The kiss played over and over again in his head. He didn't understand.

He walked all the way to the lake, where he was alone and no one could distract him. He sat under a tree and softly fell asleep.

_XXXXXX DREAM XXXXXX_

_Edward walked through the hall of Rawley All boys Summer Academy as it felt like any other day. As he made his way to his room, everything started to grow silent._

_He noticed that Ben's door was half open and he could hear that someone was inside with him. Curious, he sneaked up and looked through the door._

_There he was, the same Edward standing so close to Ben. He saw himself caressing Ben's cheek with care and love. They were looking into each other eyes as they spoke._

_Then he saw himself kissed Ben. Angry and confuse he yelled out but no sound came from his lips. He watched as his doppelganger kissed Ben's neck and how Ben responded with a low, seductive groan._

_"No" He screamed but the two lovers didn't seem to hear him. He only saw how they threw themselves onto the bed and Ben started to call his name._

_"Edward" Ben called. "Edward" It repeated. Ben's voice started to grow stronger as the room went dark._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Edward" Ben shoved Edward awake.

"What? What?" Edward asked as he looked around with fear just to realize that it had been all a dream. "It seemed so real," He panted.

"Edward," Ben called again.

"Huh?"

"The dean... he took the controller!" Ben said, franticly as she walked around in circles.

"Take it easy. We'll get it tonight" Edward said as he sat up.

"How?"

"Trust me" Edward said making Ben nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, afraid that Edward would come any moment looking for him, Ben decided she wasn't going to take a bath.

She stayed worried that Edward had forgotten, when at 12:30 he knocked her door. "Come on" Edward whispered.

"OK" She said. They tiptoed across the academy, trying not to call attention to themselves.

It wasn't long until he found himself in front of the dean's office. Edward looked both ways and unlocked the door. "I use to sneak in here when I was young. The dean always had the best things," Edward chuckled.

"I didn't know I hang out with such a rebel" Ben chuckled.

"Look who's talking" Edward laughed as he unlocked the dean's right desk drawer.

"How did you get those?" She asked as she pointed at the hanging keys.

"The dean is my dad" Edward smiled. He took out the controller and gave it to Ben.

The footsteps were heard coming their way, slowly checking every corner and every door. "Shit, the guard. Hide," Edward hissed and pulled Ben under the desk.

They stared at each other, both very uncomfortable with their proximity. "Uh about what you said... I'm not-" Ben said as she looked at her hands.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not gay. It was a moment and it won't happen again" She said and looked up at him. "I don't want you to be weird with me"

"I am" he said. "But I'm trying not to" He smiled. When they heard the guard pass they took off.

The walk back was silent and neither knew what to say. As Ben was about to enter his room, Edward stop. "Ben" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Good night" Edward smiled and walked to his room. Ben blushed and looked down. Could things be worse?


End file.
